


Friends Don't Let Friends Go It Alone

by AdaptableAmpersand



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Basilisk - Freeform, Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Ginny Weasley has agency, Luna Lovegood Being Luna Lovegood, Slow Burn, Wrackspurts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaptableAmpersand/pseuds/AdaptableAmpersand
Summary: Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley start Hogwarts alone in their own ways. Luna knows of creatures that no one else believes in. Ginny finds herself possessed by a force no one comprehends. Together, though, they find that neither is quite as alone as they seem.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood & Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Friends Don't Let Friends Go It Alone

Luna Lovegood was never really lost for words. Her father did a great deal of hands-on research for his articles in The Quibbler, studying everything from wrackspurts to Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. So naturally, Luna had a great deal of stories that she thought were quite duly interesting.

She quickly realized in her early days of her first year at Hogwarts that very few people at the school felt the same way about these stories. Even Professor Kettleburn, when Luna asked if the Care of Magical Creatures curriculum included some of the creatures about which her father had written, merely chuckled and said something about the imagination of Xenophilius Lovegood. Luna refused to let her classmates’ indifference and, sometimes, derision bother her. Everyone was entitled to their own interests; the study of unknown mystical creatures just happened to be hers.

Luna was never lost for words, but that didn’t mean she didn’t find herself quieter than she’d like to be. While plenty of discussions, intellectual and otherwise, took place in Ravenclaw Tower, there was only so much that people were willing to talk about with someone who was apparently “loony” like her. It got lonely sometimes, but nevertheless, Luna told herself, she was familiar with loneliness. She tried not to let it bother her.

***

Luna was wandering one of the third-floor corridors one chilly afternoon a few months after arriving at Hogwarts. Her father had sent her a prototype pair of Spectrespecs by Owl Post that morning.

“These could be the next big thing in researching semi-corporeal creatures!” he had written excitedly and he asked if she could test them out around Hogwarts.

With the Spectrespecs on, Luna couldn’t yet see anything out of the ordinary, but then again, she couldn’t quite see much of anything with them on. As she kept walking, pondering the suggestions she would make to her father to improve the visibility granted by the lenses, Luna found herself suddenly toppled to the ground. The Spectrespecs fell from her face and landed on the stone floor beside her.

“Ouch!” Luna exclaimed. In front of her, she saw a blur of red hair and oversized black robes scramble to their feet and, just as quickly, extend a hand to Luna.

“Sorry!” the girl said, “I didn’t mean to knock you down, I just spaced out for a minute and didn’t see you there.”

Luna took the girl’s proffered hand and let her help her to her feet.

“That’s alright,” Luna said lightly, “Accidents happen. There’s no harm done.”

The girl nodded somewhat absently and stood there for a moment. She maintained her grip on Luna’s hand, but for whatever reason, didn’t seem to realize that she was doing so. Luna didn’t mind in the slightest, though she did notice that perhaps the girl’s episodes of spacing out were something chronic. She wondered if there was cause for concern, but then again, Luna knew that first impressions didn't tell the whole story.

“I’m Luna,” she said, hoping that conversation might snap the girl out of her trance. It seemed to work, as the girl’s eyes darted from somewhere beyond Luna’s shoulder to make eye contact with her.

“Ginny,” the girl replied, “Ginny Weasley.” Ginny let go of Luna’s hand and Luna tried not to be disappointed by that. People weren’t often so friendly to her these days and, therefore, friendly gestures like handholding weren’t as common for her as Luna would like.

“Hello, Ginny,” she said, “Are you alright?”

“Hmm?”

“You fell over as well. I hope you weren’t hurt.”

“Oh, right, yeah, no, I’m okay. I don’t think there’s anything but a bruised knee, maybe.”

For some reason, while Ginny seemed uninjured physically, she still seemed to be a little mentally...out-of-sync for some reason. Was she in some sort of trance? Could it be Wrackspurts? Luna looked for her Spectrescopes. Maybe those would help her figure this mystery out. Luna leaned over to pick the colorful glasses up off of the ground and moved to put them back on her face, but all of a sudden, she thought better of it. She knew people didn’t understand her father’s devices and ideas and that people were often off-put by what they didn’t understand. She didn’t want to drive Ginny away so quickly.

“You’re in Gryffindor, right?” Luna asked, spotting the red and gold striped tie that Ginny wore.

“Yeah,” Ginny replied, “My whole family is. You’ve probably seen or heard of at least one of my brothers.” Ginny stated this like it was a matter of fact, as if she had said that the sky was blue or that the gamekeeper Hagrid was tall or that Crumple-Horned Snorkacks are ultimately harmless.

“Oh, yes,” Luna said, “Your older brothers are quite funny, though they seem to make some of the professors rather angry.”

“Yeah, that’s Fred and George,” Ginny chuckled. “Last year, they told me they’d send me a toilet seat from Hogwarts. My mum would’ve been furious if they’d actually done it. They claim they tried, but the school owls wouldn’t take it.”

Luna laughed. Ginny grinned at her.

After a moment, Ginny took a half-step away from Luna and brushed some bits of dirt and dust from the floor off of her own robes.

“Well, I’ve got to go, I’m supposed to meet someone in the library to work on Snape’s essay.”

Luna made a mental note to remember to complete the essay herself, once she was done for the day with her own self-guided research, of course,

“Maybe I’ll see you around,” Ginny said, “I think we’ve got flying class and charms together.”

“We do,” Luna replied cheerfully, “Good luck with your essay!”

“Thanks,” Ginny said before walking down the corridor and turning through one of the concealed doorways that led towards the library. Before Ginny was quite out of sight, Luna put her Spectrespecs back on. There weren’t any signs of wrackspurts around Ginny, or any other semi-corporeal being for that matter. Still, there was something… different about Luna’s new acquaintance that she couldn’t quite put her finger on.

But that was an investigation for another day. Luna skipped the rest of the way down the corridor, joyful in the knowledge that she might have, finally, made her first friend at Hogwarts.


End file.
